From this Moment on
by Raven-haired beauty
Summary: "Hi," my name is Garfield," he smiled at her. "Garfield Logan," he said as leaned against a door that was already opened and fell flat on his back. Rachel Roth laughed at the man's clumsiness. The sound of her laugh sent chills up his spine, he knew from that moment on he was going to always try to make her laugh. Beastboy and Raven AU story and other pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**This my first rated M story for Teen Titans. Please Review and I hope y'all enjoy!**

_Flashback_

"_Come on, sweet cakes," a drunken man said as blocked the ally path as a way preventing the 24 year old woman from escaping. _

"_Yeah, where you trying to go," another man appeared from the darkness with two other men behind him._

"_Yeah, the party is just getting started," a dark haired guy said as he lunged toward her trying to kiss her. But Rachel was a fighter she wasn't going to go down without a fight. The moment he lunged toward her, she kneed him in the groin causing the man to wail. The other two guys both grabbed her by her wrists as if she was their own personal Barbie, but the purple haired beauty continued to struggle and scream._

"_She's feisty," the drunken man said as he planted a kiss on her lips, but he immediately pulled away clutching his bleeding lip, "She fucking bit me."_

"_Then she needs to learn some fucking respect," a guy said pushing her body against the wall. Rachel screamed when she felt the pain of her head hitting in the wall, all the men grinned at each other. They enjoyed the sight of fear on her face. She tried to kick him in the groin, but the guy blocked her and smacked her across her face as punishment. Tears were streaming down her face and she felt a lump in her throat as she felt the man's hands go up her shirt and then his hands traveled down her belly to her skirt that, a friend had talked into wearing that day._

"_Don't," she pleaded, "Please don't."_

_The man grinned at her but then nodded for the two guys to hold her wrists to the wall as he removed her underwear and begin to have his way with her. Rachel let out an eerie scream that could of nearly deafened all the men, but the other guy put his hand over her mouth and just watched as his friend pumped into her. _

_Each guy took turns one after the other pounding into her. It wasn't until the third guy that Rachel lost consciousness. When she woke the next morning she began to cry as she looked down her body and saw her shirt ripped and her skirt pushed up. Her amethyst eyes looked at her own reflection a puddle of water. Her hair was a mess and she had a bruise on her forehead and dried up blood under her nose she looked at her legs and saw blood. She groaned in disgust feeling the guys' semen still on her. 'The guys' she thought in fear as she quickly got up nearly falling in the process. Her right hand leaned against the wall as leverage as she stood up. _

_It had been a long time since Rachel had been in Jump City she had no clue where anything was. The only thing she knew was that she was thinking about buying an apartment in Jump City so she could be closer to her clients. After she made her way out of the alley she stumbled upon a police department. She hesitated for the moment. Embarrassed by the fact that she had been victimized, but the feeling was immediately pushed aside when her fingers felt swollen lips and bruises. _

_Rachel pushed open the doors and was surprised to a blast from the past, head cheerleader of Jump city High Kori And'r in a police officer uniform._

"_Rachel!" Kori yelled with a smile on her face as she recognized her old friend, but her smile dropped when she looked at her friend's ripped shirt bruises. "Follow me," she said leading Rachel to her private office._

"_Rachel, what happened?" she asked._

"_I-I," Rachel stuttered closing her eyes and imagining her horrid experience all over again. "Can I?" she asked picking up a pen and paper from Kori's desk. Kori nodded 'yes.'_

_The purple haired beauty sighed and wrote 'I was raped' on the piece of paper. Kori immediately called over a specialist to come over to examine her friend. _

_End of flashback_

"Rachel," the fiery haired woman said as an attempt to gain her attention, "Rachel Roth."

Rachel sighed wrapping the coat around herself as she looked up at the beautiful woman before her, "I'm listening."

"Rachel, I'm here to help you," she said as she placed her hand over the purple haired beauty's, who nodded her head in response. She knew in her heart that Kori was trying to help her. Hell, Kori was the only one who was actually trying to help her.

"I know, Kori," Rachel said pushing a strand of her purple hair behind her ear. But the truth was Rachel was still traumatized by her horror experience. Kori looked at her friend she couldn't wrap her head around the idea that her friend was a rape victim.

"Kori, I just want to forget the whole thing ever happened," Rachel said in monotone. As she got up, but immediately began to tremble.

"Rachel, how about you stay at my place for a few days?" Kori suggested.

"That's very nice of you, Kori, but"- Rachel was cut off.

"No buts," Kori said, "You were going to start work here anyway as the new criminal psychologist. Please, Rachel, stay at my place."

Rachel gave in, "Fine, but can you come with me to get a drink of water?"

Kori got up and followed Raven as she went to get a drink of water, but as they were walking down the office Kori noticed officer Garfield Logan look at her friend. Garfield smiled and looked at Kori and mouthed 'who's that?'

**Please Review guys and let me know if it's worth continuing!;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey, guys please review and I hope y'all enjoy!:)**

After Kori had Rachel settled in her apartment, she had insisted on her friend to take self-defense classes. But the purple haired beauty was reluctant on the idea of taking class on self-defense. She thought 'why bother? This horrible thing already happened to me. I thought I was tough as nails before my attack and my strength wasn't good enough then what makes them think it's going to be any better now?'

"Please, friend, Rachel, it would make me feel a lot better if you went," she said with her green eyes filled with concern trying to understand the pain her friend went through. Because in heart she knew that when a woman is 'raped' it never goes away. It stays with them. It haunts them. Little did Rachel know that her friend was aware of that she had been having night mares every night since the attack.

"Fine," Rachel agreed as she placed a stack of files in the file cabinet, "I'll go, but that means we're watching Vampire Diaries tonight." Kori groaned she really wanted to watch MTV's Catfish tonight.

"Hello, ladies," Victor Stone popped out of the corner of Kori's office like a bat out of hell causing Raven to jump. He smiled at them with his iphone 5 in hand. Victor was always holding some form of technology in his hand. "Bee just wanted me to remind you guys that tomorrow is our meeting and to remember to forget that tomorrow is Dick's birthday."

"Forget?" Kori tilted her head to the side. "Oh yes, I recall you telling me about that last week." The fiery haired woman grinned at the idea of fooling her boyfriend that she forgot and everybody else forgot his birthday. In reality she would never forget his birthday, she was looking forward to his surprise birthday bash at Chili's tomorrow night.

"Hey, guys," Garfield popped out of the corner startling Rachel who rolled her eyes 'what is it with these people and surprises?' "Hi, Rachel," he said giving her a smile that she didn't return. She just looked up at him and slightly frowned before she exited Kori's office.

"Geez, what's her deal?" Victor asked.

"She's just shy," Kori stated yes 'shy' can be a word to describe her.

"Every day, I say hi to her and she just does that," Garfield said.

"Garfield, everybody rolls their eyes at you especially if you do it at 9 A.M in the morning," Victor said due to the fact Garfield said hi to him and the entire office every morning.

"What can I say dude, I say hi to everybody," Garfield said.

"Vic!" Karen Beecher, Victor's girlfriend called.

"Coming, Bee," Victor called back as he left Kori's office.

"I'm just trying to be friendly to her that's all," Garfield said turning to Kori. Kori understood that Garfield was a nice guy and she sympathized for him. It was only a year ago when Terra, his ex-broke his heart by screwing around with another guy. "And I know this sounds to straight-forward, but I feel like I really want to get to know her."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kori said.

Garfield eyed the woman before him oddly.

"I mean think about Garfield, she's only been here for a week and she's still trying to adjust after her a"- Kori was about to say attack, but nobody else really knew about it besides she and Dick. "Moving process," she said.

Garfield nodded his head but he could sense something behind this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel sat at her computer desk typing on her keyboard listening to Christina Perry's Jar of Hearts with her ear buds.

"Knock, knock," Garfield greeted the surprised woman. Ever since her incident she always had her guard up, every time she saw a man she couldn't help but brace herself, yet part of her was still terrified.

"What do you want?" Rachel said in a threatening manner standing up grabbing a stapler in case if the man before her tried anything.

"I was just wondering when you were going to have lunch," he said holding up a tofu bag, "Because, I know this is the time when your lunch usually starts and right now I'm on my lunch break," Garfield was hoping he didn't sound to straight forward, "And I was wondering if we could have lunch together-you know for our lunch break?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said shooting down the man's offer.

"Okay," Garfield accepted the fact she said no, but that wasn't going to stop him, "Maybe tomorrow."

Rachel opened her mouth to say a last remark, unfortunately when she turned around the man disappeared. She shook her head and pulled out a bag trail mix and continued to work on the computer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rachel, will you please take these files to the storage room," Karen said handing her a box with files in it.

Rachel nodded 'yes,' as she took the box making her way to the storage room. The storage room was in the very back of the building. 'It's a good thing this box isn't that heavy,' Rachel though as she opened the storage room door and flicked on the light switch. As Rachel carefully placed the box in the proper area with the other boxes she noticed that there were little labels on each box giving details about the contents in each box. One of the boxes had a picture of a rapist the box said Slade, the box horrified her. It echoed back to her traumatic experience, she had to escape. The purple haired woman made a dash to the door way, she was shocked to discover that the door was shut. Her hand clutched the knob and panic flowed through her veins. Karen had forgotten to tell her that the door looks on the inside. Rachel banged on the door and hollered as loud as she could praying someone would hear. She had to get out of that room. Tears were about to cascade down her face. Suddenly, the door began to open. She couldn't believe someone had come to her rescue. She accidentally ran into to him, her rescuer, Garfield. Garfield looked down at the woman, she was breathing heavy and she had a few tears in her amethyst colored eyes. She looked up at Garfield and she started to back away.

"Are you okay," he said.

"I'm fine," she said wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Are you sure," he asked and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rachel turned to look at him, "Rachel, if you need someone to talk to about anything, I'm here and so is everybody. We're all here for each other."

Rachel nodded and began to walk away saying nothing.

**Please Review and let me know if it's worth continuing!;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for reviewing! Happy Holidays to all of you guys! Hope y'all enjoy!:)**

"Okay, class, my name is Tori and I will be you self-defense instructor," the strawberry blonde said placing her hands on her hips. "My assistant is a full time cop and don't worry he's one of the friendly ones. Not the kind the asshole kind. No offense Kori," Tori had forgotten that the fiery haired woman was a cop.

"Sorry, I'm late, Tori," Garfield entered the room in a grey shirt and a pair of work out pants. Garfield looked from Tori to the other women in the room, a smile then formed on his face as he recognized two familiar faces before exited into a spare room.

'Oh God,' Rachel groaned and then turned to Kori, who simply shrugged.

"To begin our lesson, I say we start off with some key points that could save your life," Tori began pulling her hair in a ponytail. "Always be alert. Never let your guard down. Remember it's important to be aware of your surroundings, listen for footsteps, and always be ready to react."

"Hey, you, would you like to be my volunteer?" Tori asked Rachel, who shook her head 'no.'

"I will," Kori jumped to her feet eager to be the volunteer.

"Okay, Kori, what do you do when you see a suspicious character?" Tori asked.

"What does my suspicious character look like?" Kori asked.

As if on cue Garfield step into the room wearing a big protection mask and full body suit.

"Great Snarzak!" Kori placed her hand over chest.

"What do you do?" Tori asked.

"Pray," Kori said.

"And?" Tori asked.

"Run?" Kori guessed.

"That's right you run like hell," Tori said making sure the other women were paying attention. "What else, Kori?"

"Um, Scream?" Kori guessed hoping she was answering correct.

"That's right, but ladies, remember to scream fire," Tori said. "That will get everybody's attention. Kori, scream fire."

"Fire!" Kori shouted in a weak tone.

The other women in the class chuckled at Kori's pitiful attempt.

"Come on, Kori, I know you can scream louder than that. Remember when I put a fake roach on your desk on April Fools last year?"

"Fine, I'll try again," the Tameranian said. "FFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRE EEEEEE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour passed the class was over. "Friend, Garfield, I didn't know you helped out here," Kori said.

"Yeah, I've been helping out here since I was a rookie cop," Garfield replied. "Say, did y'all drive here or take a cab?"

"We took cab a since my car is still in the shop?" Kori said.

"I'll give y'all a ride if y'all want?" Garfield offered.

"Sure, friend, that would be most glorious, right, Rachel?" Kori asked her roommate, who said nothing.

Garfield unlocked his green 4-door jeep. Rachel was surprised to see that he opened the door for her to sit in the passenger seat. "No, I'll sit in the back," she said sliding in the back seat with Kori.

As the green haired man backed out the parking lot he looked in his mirror at the two women who were sitting in the backseat. "So, Rachel, do you live near, Kori?"

"We're roommates," Rachel said.

"Oh, that's nice," Garfield said. "So, how do you like the city so far? Has Kori showed you the sights?"

"No, I haven't had the time," Kori said.

"I have an idea Kori, why don't you, Robin, and me show Rachel the sights this Saturday?' he suggested. He knew if he wanted to hang out with Rachel; Kori had to be there too.

Rachel opened her mouth to object the man's offer, but her friend's cheery voice overlapped hers, "That's a great idea. Won't that be fun?" she turned to her friend who was shooting daggers at her.

Kori thought it would be a nice idea if Rachel got out of the apartment every once in a while.

In a matter of minutes they pulled up to the apartment. "Bye," he said to the two women. "See y'all tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the apartment Rachel was shouting at her roommate, "How could you say that, Kori!?"

"I'm sorry. I just thought it would be a good idea if you got out of the apartment," she said. "And Garfield is really nice guy and"-

"When did I join this dating service?" Rachel sarcastically asked.

"Relax, Rachel, Dick and I will be there too. There's nothing to be scared of," Kori said.

"I'm not scared," Rachel said in a monotone.

_Dick's party_

"Star," Dick called. "I'm tiered, why can't we just go back to my place?'

"No, Dick, because you promised me you would take me out tonight," Kori tried her best to hide the truth from her boyfriend.

"Why are we going Chili's?" he asked, but his question was soon answered when he heard "SURPRISE!"

Dick's mouth dropped at the sight of all his friend's standing inside Chili's. He turned to his girlfriend who was beaming with delight. "Are you surprised?" Kori asked.

"Yes," Dick leaned closer to kiss her.

Music was playing in the background as everybody ate it didn't take until some of the guys started to ask the girls to dance or for the girls to make the guys dance with them.

Rachel was the only on sitting at the table alone that is until a certain someone pulled up a chair besides her. She didn't bother to look over her shoulder, because she already knew who it was.

"Are you having fun?" Garfield asked her with a warm smile.

Rachel simply nodded as she sipped her tea.

"W-Would you like to dance?" he asked extending his hand for her to take, "Because this is a really a good song. That is of you like One Direction," he joked.

"Garfield," Rachel said."

"Yes," Garfield said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Why do you keep talking to me?" she asked. She needed to know why this guy was talking to her. Was it because he wanted what those guys wanted from that night when she was attacked? Or was it because Garfield Logan truly was a good guy?

"I-I just feel like you can use a friend," Garfield said with his green eyes full of concern.

Raven looked at the man next to her with disbelief. What this man had said had to be the nicest thing she had ever heard.

"Fine," she said.

'Fine,' Garfield thought.

"Fine, I'll dance with you," she said getting up from her chair.

The man smiled at her and led her to the dancing area.

_Norah Jones Come Away with me _started to play. Rachel tensed when she felt Garfield's body getting closer to hers. He sensed her insecurity and decided to take her hands in his giving him and her good distance to be far enough, but close enough for them to dance. Rachel looked up at him and was relieved he got the message.

For once Garfield swore he saw her smile.

**Thanks so much for reading guys! I hope y'all enjoyed! Please Review and let me know what were y'all's fav parts or whatever!:) HAPPY HOLIDAYS!;)**


	4. Carnival date

Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for reviewing guys!:) Please Review and Hope y'all Enjoy! HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR! I've been so busy, but I'm going to finish this story. I won't leave you hanging.**

"Rachel, please just this once let me give you make over," Kori begged. "Please" she kneeled on both her knees while Rachel groaned.

"No, Kori," the purple haired beauty said. "I'm fine the way I am. And besides what's wrong with how I look now?"

"You look fine," Kori picked up her friend's defensive tone. "Nothing, Rachel, it's just"-Kori searched her mind for the right words to use, "It's just you need to mix it up a little a bit. I mean come on," Kori nudged Rachel to the closet that had mirror attached to it. "Look at yourself. You are going to a carnival in a black turtle neck and worn out combat boot.

"I think I look fine," Rachel said less interested in her friend proposal for a makeover.

"Well, what do you think Garfield will say when he sees you," Kori asked.

"I don't care!" Rachel yelled. "Hell, I didn't even want to go on this date anyway."

"Rachel, how about we make a deal," Kori asked.

"What kind of deal," Rachel asked with her back still turned to her friend.

A sneaky idea entered her mind. Dick was truly rubbing off on her, "How about if you let me give you a makeover and I promise I will never set you up on another date."

Rachel's amethyst colored eyes looked with her friend's emerald eyes. "You swear?"

Kori nodded 'yes.'

"I don't know about this," Rachel got up, but her friend spun around into the chair in front of the vanity.

"A promise is a promise," Kori grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick stood outside his car waiting patiently for his girlfriend.

"Here we are!" Kori shouted practically jumping into his arms. She was wearing a purple halter top and a denim skirt. Her long fiery colored hair was half up and half down.

"What took you long," Dick asked.

His girlfriend smiled and then turned to a woman who looked like Rachel, but this was odd to Dick. Rachel never wore pink. "Behold my masterpiece," Kori beamed with delight.

"How bad do I look?" Rachel said in a monotone manner. Dick was too stunned to form words.

"Not at all," Kori said. "Garfield is going to die when he sees you."

Rachel tugged at her hot pink floral dress. "Kori, maybe I should go change."

"No," Kori and Dick said in unison.

It had been ages since Rachel wore a dress since, that terrifying night. She still feared that if she made herself look beautiful by wearing dresses and make up, she would be targeted again. But she pushed those thoughts a side. Her self-defense classes were taking its toll on her. No matter how many times she tried to deny it she had to believe that whaat happened that night wasn't her fault.

"Rachel, you look very nice," Dick said understanding the woman's condition. His words seemed to calm the purple haired beauty as she gave him a curt nod.

_In less than 30 minutes_

The trio stepped out of the car marching toward the gates of the carnival. "Okay, so at 8:30 we'll meet at the entrance gate," Dick said ignoring the grins of the two women, who merely shook their heads. Typical Dick always making up a plan for everyone to follow; Kori giggled at the thought of Garfield joking once, 'that Dick wouldn't brush his teeth without a backup plan.'

"So are you excited?" the fiery haired woman asked her friend, who was still fidgeting with the floral printed dress.

"As I'll ever be," Rachel replied in a monotone.

"Hey, Rachel," Garfield called from the entrance gate with a huge smile on his face.

"Look how happy he is," Kori said nudging Rachel.

The handsome green skinned man sprinted up to her with the tickets in his hand, "Wow, Rachel, you look beautiful."

Rachel didn't meet his eyes when he complimented her instead she looked down finding the ground to be somewhat fascinating.

"Garfield, be sure to meet us back here by 8:30," Dick commanded earning a mock salute from Garfield.

Rachel had to admit this guy was funny, but she knew he would get bored with her eventually. She knew she wasn't worthy to be with a man after what happened to her. Most men were the same anyway, taking advantage of woman, just because their stronger.

'Rachel," Garfield said in a sing-song tone.

"Huh," snapping her from her thoughts.

"I asked you do you want some cotton candy?" he smiled. "It would match your dress."

"No," she answered. "I can get a different color of cotton candy, " he suggested. "I just assumed"-

"I said no," Rachel said in a stern voice. "It's fine I don't want anything."

With that said she strutted off to lean on against a pillar. Garfield scratched his and pondered to himself about what he could have said that made her upset. "Tell you what how about I take you on my favorite ride," he said with an enthusiastic grin. "Come on I know you want to know," he gently began to pull on her arm to lead her to a ride known as the 'Tea Cups.'

"You can't be serious," Rachel stated.

"I'm dead serious tone," Garfield said in a tone matching hers. "Come on, Rae," he said.

"Rachel," she corrected.

"Come on, Rachel," he said allowing her to get into the tea cup first a he slide into the cup as well. "Wanna know why I liked this ride?" he asked.

Rachel didn't ask, but that didn't stop the man from telling her, "When I was 10 my parents died, I was so upset that I ran away and came here. I had to find an escape, you know what I mean," he said looking at the woman who appeared to be actually listening him. "I had to escape from the pain. I rode this ride 40 times that day. This ride made me feel like how I felt on the inside. It was like I was just sitting here while the world around me was spinning and there was nothing I could do to stop it. But you know I learned something. This ride is like life it goes by fast, but it eventually slows down. And when life slows down it gives you a chance to look at from new eyes."

Rachel mentally took in everything what the man had said, but before she could say something in return, the ride began. She involuntary closed her eyes and grasped the center piece, little did she know so did Garfield. The woman felt the cup spinning faster and faster, she commented, "Wow! This ride sure goes fast!" When she opened her eyes she noticed that he was spinning the center piece making the cup go twice as fast the other cup, "Garfield!" she playfully scolded. "No!"

"What's wrong, Rae, getting dizzy," he smiled taking in her smile as she tried to make him stop spinning the cup. When the tea cup came to a stop, she and the man stumbled out of the cup leaning on each other trying to keep their balance. It was then Rachel realized how handsome this man truly was up close. Garfield felt her eyes on him and decided to stare back at her. The second his emerald eyes met hers she blushed and looked away. He mentally scolded himself for causing her to pull away from him, but he quickly recovered when she gave him a small smile, "So where to next?"

Garfield had never seen this woman look so content. At the office all she did was sigh and say nothing with that same look of sadness on her face, but her she seemed happy. He swore he heard her giggle when her bumper car hit his, he swore she wanted to laugh when he appeared obese in the House of Mirrors, he swore she grabbed his arms when she got scared on the roller coaster ride….And last but not least-

"Not bad, young man," the elderly man praised Garfield for his skills in making five baskets in a row, "Go ahead and pick a prize."

The green skinned man smiled and asked Rachel what she wanted, which she did pointing at a green little monkey stuffed animal. When he handed her the stuffed animal- he swore she almost kissed his cheek.

The last ride of the night was the Ferris wheel. "My favorite ride…that takes you close to the stars," he said. When the Ferris wheel took them to the very top, he turned to the woman beside him said, "I hope you had a great time."

"Thanks, I did," she said with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"I hope we can do this again," he said giving her a genuine smile.

"Really?" she asked.

"Don't you," he asked her.

"Yeah," she said giving him a small smile, "But I just thought…never mind."

"Rae, I would really like to do this again," he said. "Because I'd really like to get to know you."

"Garfield," she sighed.

"I mean it, Rae," he said taking her hand in his a gesture that would have alarmed her, but instead soothed her.

"Rae," she lightly chuckled. "If you're going to keep calling me Rae, I guess I'm going to have to calling you Gar."

"Gar," he grinned. "I like it's better than Grass Stains."

Garfield hated it when Victor called him that.

"So, Rae," he smiled.

"And Gar," she smiled back.

The sound of fireworks shooting into the night sky earned their attention. They gazed up at the in awe at the variety of colors that covered the sky. It was then Rachel became aware of how close their bodies were. She looked up at him taking in his body heat. Garfield looked down at her and slowly started to inch his face closer to hers. When his lips touched hers it felt scary, but then wonderful. His kiss wasn't rough or forceful. In fact it almost made her want more.

"Gar, I would definitely like to do this again," she said as the Ferris wheel brought them closer to the ground.

**Sorry I took so long! Please Review!;) I promise to keep writing!**


	5. To fear again

Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for reviewing! You guys rock!:) Please Review!:) I hope you guys enjoy!**

"Gar," Rachel lightly chuckled at the man next to her. He just stared at her in utter shock.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I've never met anybody who has never been to the zoo."

"Well," Rachel stated the obvious. "You just did."

"Well," the man grinned at her. "I'm going to do something about it. This Saturday I'm taking you to the zoo."

"Are you hungry?" he asked glancing at the clock noticing it was lunch time.

"No way, am I going to a tofu place again," Rachel said earning a laugh from the green skinned man.

"Relax, Rae," he smiled gently pulling her out of her office chair by the hand. "I have something else better in mind."

As the purple haired beauty followed the man out of the police department their co-workers couldn't help but grin at the two. For three weeks now that man and woman went to lunch together. Kori confirmed they had gone on more than 8 dates together. 4 out of those 8 dates Kori and Dick didn't have to come. It brought joy to Kori to see her friend who once wanted to shut herself off from the world was finally opening up to the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel sat on the park bench allowing the summer breeze to wash over her as she waited patiently for Garfield to return.

"Here I am," he smiled handing her a hotdog. "A nice juicy filling greasy hotdog for you and"-gesturing to his. "And a nice healthy tofo dog for me."

"Thanks," Rachel blushed under his gaze as she finished her hotdog. Garfield still couldn't believe how this woman made him feel. Sure he and her had only gone on 8 dates, he felt a bond developing between them. The couple ate enjoying the others company, but alarm flushed over her face when she noticed that their lunch was almost seconds from being over. "Shit! We have to go or we're going to be late."

"No worries," he suggested. "We'll just take a short cut."

"A short cut?" Rachel questioned following the police officer.

"Yeah, right through that alley," the moment he said that Rachel's stomach began to turn. Her eyes gazed at the alley way in horror. 'This is the very alley it happened on,' she thought. 'This is where I was raped.'

"Come on, Rae,' Garfield began marching through the alley, "I'll race you." The man and noticed that Rachel was standing like a dear caught in head lights. "Rae, aren't you coming?"

He turned to walk towards her, but his shadow. The very shadow of Garfield frightened her. His shadow reminded her of the men that raped her over and over again. They not only took her virginity, but they also took her dignity and security

"No!" the purple haired beauty backed away with her wide with horror.

"Rae?" Garfield came closer to her, but she screamed and backed away again.

"I can't!" she screamed. Tear began to stream down her face as she backed away, "I just can't!"

Garfield had seen her like this once and that was when she got locked in the storage room. But to him this time was different. In her eyes he saw fear and pain.

"Rae," he said in a soft voice.

"Please don't come any closer!" she shouted. "I mean it!"

"Okay, okay," Garfield said in a calm tone. "Do you want me to call Kori? Because I can do that."

When Rachel didn't say anything he attempted to come closer to her, but she again backed away. Garfield fished out his cellphone. In a matter of seconds Kori came and saw her poor friend in pure agony. Her posture was arched as she leaned against the wall.

"Friend Rachel," Kori said in a soft voice. "Are you okay?"

"No-no, I'm not," she had tears streaming down her face. "Can we please go home?"

For the first time in a long time Garfield Logan felt helpless.

"Friend Garfield, will you please let Dick know that I'm taking her home," Kori asked as she began to lead the purple haired woman away from the alley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Police Department_

"So, where's Rachel, Grass Stains?" Cyborg asked without looking up from his computer screen.

"She had to go home," he said catching Dick's gaze. With one look Garfield said 'we need to talk.'

Dick motioned for the green skinned man to come into his office.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Rae, she freaked out when I suggested we cut through the alley not too far from here, "Garfield said. "Dick, I had never seen her like that before. I felt so helpless. I mean she was really scared. I think she thought I was going to hurt her."

Dick listened to the man before him and decided it was time for him to know. After all he was dating her.

"Garfield, there's something that you need to know," he said. "I thought she would have told you by now, but I guess"-

"What is it?" Garfield asked.

"Garfield, she was raped in that alley," Dick said.

Garfield mentally put all the signs together and it made sense. For the longest Rachel was reserved and distant. She seemed terrified when she first met him. It took her a long time to relax when he put his hands on her shoulders and when they kissed. 'My poor Rae,' he thought.

**Sorry guys! I'm still continuing the story! I just had a little writer's block! I'll shake it off! Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Not Alone

Chapter 6

**I am so sorry guys for keeping ya wait! I really dislike it when writers keep fans waiting! A lot of things got in the way! I had to focus on my life rather than my writing. Well, now I have time and I want to give you guys stuff that is worth reading. Thank you so much for your patience. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please Review!:) I promise I won't wait as long as I did last time to post a chapter. **

"Garfield, there's something that you need to know," he said. "I thought she would have told you by now, but I guess"-

"What is it?" Garfield asked.

"Garfield, she was raped in that alley," Dick said.

Garfield mentally put all the signs together and it made sense. For the longest Rachel was reserved and distant. She seemed terrified when she first met him. It took her a long time to relax when he put his hands on her shoulders and when they kissed. 'My poor Rae,' he thought. Garfield stood up from the chair he was sitting in and paced back from side of the room to the other. "How could I? I have to go see her," the man grasped the doorknob.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Dick placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Kori says she doesn't feel like talking or seeing anybody."

"I just feel like I have to be near her right now," Garfield said. With that said the man left his friend's office and then the police department.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

For hours Rachel laid in her bed crying. She couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare that would never cease to haunt her.

"Friend Rachel," Kori lightly knocked on the door. "Please let me in."

"Kori," Rachel croaked. "Please leave me alone."

"But, Rachel," Kori began. "You've been in there for a very very long time."

"I know," Rachel let out a ragged breath as she wiped her tears away for the billionth time with the back of her hand. "I just need to be alone right now."

"Okay, but I'll be in the kitchen making you snack, friend," Kori said hoping to lure her friend out of the room. Her attempt failed, because for another hour Rachel sat in her room crying her eyes out until there were no more tears to escape, instead all the poor woman had were heavy pants from the pain and fear of her terrible experience.

Rachel looked at her reflection in her vanity and she couldn't recognize herself. Inside her reflection she saw herself as a woman with pain and anguish. Before she was attacked she was a woman with spark and sarcastic remarks and now she had changed.

_In the living room _

Kori was surprised to find Garfield knocking on the door, "Gar?"

"Hi, Kori," the man greeted. "May I see, Rachel?"

"Um, it's really nice to see you, Garfield, but now's not really a good time," the fiery haired woman said.

"Kori, I just have to tell her something," he said. "I have to."

The woman moved to the side allowing Garfield to enter the apartment. The second he entered his attention went to the door he could hear Rachel's quite sobs. The man turned to look at Kori, who gave him the same look. "She's been in there for hours and hasn't eaten," she said while handing him a plate with a sandwich on it. "Could you leave this by her door?"

The man nodded 'yes' and walked to Rachel's door, he lifted his right hand and knocked on her door.

"Kori"-Rachel began but paused when she recognized the voice.

"Rae, It's me," Garfield. "I"-he searched within his mind to find the right words to sooth her, unfortunately he had no luck. So, he decided to search within his heart, "I just came to say that I'm sorry."

Kori had warned him that when she spoke to Rachel through the door she hardly got an answer, but to his surprise he heard-

"But for what you're not the one who"-Rachel said wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you long ago and I'm also sorry about what happened today," Garfield said. "I know that you may feel scared and alone, but, Rae, you're not alone," he said as he placed his palm on her door as if it was a way to reach out to the violet haired beauty. When he felt the door opening he moved his hand. Her amethyst colored eyes met his green concerned eyes. She still had a few tears streaming down her face when she slowly moved closer to embrace him.

"Thank you, Gar," she said and then looked at the sandwich, and her stomach growled.

"Kori made this for you," he said with a genuine smile.

Rachel took the sandwich and rather than going back into her room, she walked with Garfield down the hall to the living room. As the woman sat on the couch finishing her sandwich the man went to the kitchen to get her some herbal tea. Kori smiled at the scene.

"Here," Garfield smiled handing her the cup.

When she reached for the cup her fingers lightly touched his and for a second Garfield saw her lips morph into a smile.


End file.
